Do they love me?
by xXx-In-N-Out-Broken-Jonas'-xXx
Summary: There is this girl, whom thought she was never loved, can he show her how to love? EH STUPID SUM STORY BETTER


A./N: Im not really in the mood to do anything up here, so the story is just gonna start okay? Its gonna just start in all of the chapters so be alarmed unless I have something important to say

**Camille's Pov**

"JASON, NATE! BREAKFEAST!" my '' mother '' yelled, sometimes I think she doesn't love me, when I walk downstairs my mother says this everyday "Oh sorry Camille I forgot bout you" I muttered a " yeah right "

"Hey Camille" Nate said, I just looked at him in shock "Wow your talking to me, usually you hate me like everyday you tell me to go '' worship you or atleast drink your pee''"

He looked shocked wow fake shock "Aww hunny" he said hugging me then kissing my cheek "Im sorry" I muttered another "Yeah Right" before hearing Jason, the only one who loves me come downstairs

"Jase!" I yelled running over to hug him, he muttered a quick hello before pushing me off him and starting to eat "What?" I yelled, they all looked over at me confused

"Do you not love me?" They looked shocked "Yeah thats it, you all hate me" I said before crying hard

Nate had this expressionless look on his face and just went back to eating, my mom just shook her head, my dad just looked at me then at the boys then at my mom then down again, and jason just kept staring at me.

"You know what!" I yelled so pissed off "I don't care, Nate you gotta SERIOUSLY stop!, you think EVERYBODY has to worship your ass but they don't, Mom you never pay attention to me, and sometimes I get ready to cut my self!, Dad, YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL! YOU ONLY LOVE THEM!, and JASON! I thought you loved me but you all changed"

"Cami-" jason started " Don't you Camille me, im done with this, im moving out, and I bet you wouldn't care to never see me again" and with that I started packing, I BLASTED the music, I didn't care im moving out, so I called shane, my best friend.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

**Shane/**Camille

" **Hello?"**

"YES! Shane, I know this is sudden but can I move in with you until I find a home, my parents don't love me"

"**Camille What are you talkin' bout?"**

"I know they don't love me, my mom never ever pays attention to me, nate tells me to worship his shitty ass, my dad always tells me he doesn't love me, Jason use to love me but he changed"

"**Aww Hun sure you can live with me, you know how much I love ya, tell ya what, you can move in today, ill come by now to help you move your stuff, get packed, bye hun!"**

_PAGE BREAK!_

I opened my wallet to reveal I had, wait lemme count 4..5...6.. 300,000 dollars? What The Fuck! Where Did this money Come From?

I Don't care!, thats a lot of money, hehe anways

erg my family photos, I remember, when nate and I were babies, haha were twins, its pretty sad to hate your twin right?

Ah the doorbell finally rang, ima go get it!

Erg no Jason got the door and he let shane in thinking it was for him or nate, when shane walked right to me and hugged me he was shocked.

"Oh by the way jason, Im moving in with shane" I said with a smirk

Jasons face fell into a big frown "B-But you promised Nate and I would be the first people to move ito that apartment with you"

"Jason the way you hurt my, _Best Friend_ like that, is beyond crazy, I mean how could you not love your sister!" Oh god Shane started yelling, now nate is in the room

Jason started turning red, im not sure for anger, or for sadness "I Love my sister so much, I don't know what your talkin' bout"

Shane Looked just as mad though "OH COME ON JASON!, WE ALL SEE HOW YOU LATELY HAVE BEEN PUSHING HER AWAY!, AND YOU NATE!" he pointed to nate "YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING HER TO '' WORSHIP YOUR ASS '' BECAUSE YOUR FAMOUS!"

Jason, Nate, and Shane were all in a yelling match now, and I was sick of it "HEY!" they all stopped to look at me " I know that Jason and Nate don't love me _anymore,_ To day I was a mistake, too mom I was a skank and too you guys, I was a pure bread Dog" I walked away to get my stuff "And don't worry, this will be the last time you will ever see me again, unless shane makes me go on tour with him, when you guys go on tour next week, so goodbye for ever" she hugged them both quickly before taking her stuff to his car

Jason started crying and Nate looked emotionally happy "By the way Nate, we all know you fuck yourself so" I yelled to him, ha that shut him up

"Wait Jase?" I ran up to him and asked him, he looked hopeful, sad, sorry "yeah?" he asked me

"Did you put that 300,000 in my wallet?" "No shane did" I looked up at shane who blushed?

"Thanks Shane you didn't have 2" I said to him "Come on bud, hey jase, come on"I said smiling and jason tackled me and brought me to the car

**Meanwhile with Nate**

I already left and now im going about 120 mph on my car, OH SHITT! POLICE! Damn it, I already am on probation..

So I went on going until the sirens pulled on and I pulled over

The Policeman went on with his stupid speech, told me to get outta the car and into his truck I did so, im so used to this.

When I got to the police station they said I could have 1 call, so I called jason

**Jason/**Nate

_Ring Rin-_

"**Yo?"**

"Jason? Umm can you come down to the police station?"

"**NATE!, what did you do this time?"**

"Ill tell you when you get here, hurry I hate this"

"**Kay bye Nate!"**

"Bye Jase"

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

Jason sighed "Hate to break it to ya guys, but Nates in Jail"

"What!?" Shane and I yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?"

"Umm?, He won't tell me just lets go!" Jason said and we got there bout' 20 minutes later "NATE!, WHAT DID YOU DO?" I asked actually concerned?

"Umm I was speeding, when I had probation" he said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE PROBATION?, YOUR ONLY 16!" I yelled pissed off.

He shrugged, great thats all I need, I asked the officer "How much is this gonna cost to bail him out?"

The officer sighed, "About 300,000 dollars mam"

I looked down at my wallet and took out the money "Erg here you go sir" and left

**How bad did that suck? ahaha its just a lil' introduction! more reviews makes it come quicker**


End file.
